So Long and Goodnight
by Phrench x Priez
Summary: whats the worst that i can say?


A/n: hey people it's me. well this is only one shot ok. i just thought of it cuz i kept listening to My Chemical Romance alot so i hope you like it! Oh and my original character is in here ok. you know Falcon.(read now that i have you for info)

Disclaimer: I don't own the teen Titans. Nor MCR

So long and Good night

Mourning people filled the Church. He promised her revenge. He promised her another way. she promised him

they will meet again. She promised him she always be with him. It's hard to lose her when she has protected

alot of people. It's hard for her team to let go. It's hard for HIM to say "So long and Good Night."

_long ago_

_just like the hearse you die to get in again _

_we are_

_so far from you_

_burning on_

_just like the match you strike to incinerate _

_the lives of everyone you know_

_and whats the worst you take _

_from every heart you break_

_and like the blade you stain_

_well i've been holding on tonight_

They say she looked peaceful. It's a lie. She wasn't peaceful. She was in pain. Sorrow. Her pale face was cold

as ice. Thick black eyeliner traced her sleeping eyes. Her lips was pale pink. The color she hated.She was wearing

a black dress with a black roses under her hands. She was known as "Goth girl." He looked at her and said, "She's

only sleeping." He couldn't bare to look at her. He turned away. Turned away from his love.

_whats the worst that i can say? _

_things are better if i star_

_so long and goodnight_

_so long and goodnight_

A Green boy wiped his tears as he put a rose on her casket. Followed by the curious alien who thought she was only taking a

nap. She asked the masked boy beside her, "When will she wake up?" He said nothing. The half Robot half human couldn't

let go. He couldn't say goodbye to his almost sister.

_came a time when every star falls._

_brought you to tears again_

_we are _

_the very hurt you sold_

The mass began. This was the Church where they got married. This was the Church where they

Baptized their child. And this was the Church where she died. Right on the floors of this church.

He held their child in his arms as the child cried. Finally the little girl couldn't take the pain. She

Broke away from her father's arms and ran to the coffin. "Mommy! Come back I need you!

Please come back! I'm sorry for saying I hated you. Because I never did! I always loved you Mommy!" He came up and pulled her daughter away. "Violet. What have I told you." He warned her. "Mommy!" She wept.

_whats the worst that i can say? _

_things are better if i star_

_so long and goodnight_

_so long and goodnight_

Suddenly the windows of the Church burst open. The candles that added light was blown out causing it to be dim. Everything froze in time. She opened her eyes and gasped air. She came out the coffin and dropped the rose.

_can you hear me? are you near me?_

_can we pretend to leave and_

_then we'll meet again_

She waltz around danced in the aisle. She looked at her teammates. She frowned and tried to say goodbye but her voice was lost. She couldn't speak. She walked to where her love and daughter was. She looked at him and touched his cheek. She choked back her tears. She didn't want to leave but she must say goodbye. But they will meet again. She kneeled down and looked at her daughter. She wiped her daughter's tears away as she kissed her cheek and stood up. She looked at him and kissed his warm lips once more. Then everything went back to normal.

_when both our cars collide_

He touched his lips, wondering what happened. They left the Church. It was pouring outside. Thunder booming mixed with lighting. They went to the Cemetery. They lowered her casket and made black roses fall into her grave. Finally tears he held back flowed down his eyes.

_whats the worst that i can say? _

_things are better if i star_

_so long and goodnight_

_so long and goodnight_

_and if you carry on this way things are better if i stay _

_so long and goodnight_

_so long and goodnight_

He was the only one left. They all went home. He whispered, "I love you." As he turned around and left. A wind blow pass him whispering, "I love you to Falcon." He stopped and looked back

There Raven was standing smiling at him. Her eyeliner was smudge. When he was about to speak she disappeared. He frowned and left.

_whats the worst that i can say? _

_things are better if i star_

_so long and goodnight_

_so long and goodnight_

_and if you carry on this way things are better if i stay _

_so long and goodnight_

_so long and goodnight_

_R.I.P_

_Raven Yeon_

_1980-2005_

_A hero, mother, and_

_Wife._

A/n: hope you liked it. Please review.

PxP


End file.
